


It's Pizza Time

by felpereBRanco



Series: One Shots [9]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, It's pizza time, Pizza, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felpereBRanco/pseuds/felpereBRanco
Summary: A guy gets saved by the pizza.





	It's Pizza Time

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon up to...episode 1. Heh.

Meg sighed, adjusting her cap as she leaned into the counter. she could feel the beads of sweat on her forehead, despite the cold outside. 

_“...In other news, the “Dream Game” has suddenly turned into a nightmare when forty two teenagers were killed in real life. Kayaba…”_ The TV buzzed but Meg didn’t pay any attention. Silently, she wished she could go home, throw herself into her warm fluffy bed and enjoy the rest of this sunday as lazily as she could. Her eyes snapped open and her dreams broke into pieces with the loud slam of a cardboard box on the counter. Startled, she turned, noticing her boss unamused face staring at her. 

\- Lucky you, rookie, this’ the last order of the day, near that fishin’ store by the train station. Just don’t be late, he asked for this seven hours ago. - He slid the box to her. Meg smiled at her boss, grabbing the order.

_ “Supreme Pizza, no pepper, extra cheese w/ Ginger Ale. _  
_ Observations: “Door’s unlocked case I don’t answer” _ _  
“Send a cute delivery girl”_

_  
_She read the order three times, not knowing if she should roll her eyes or grimace at the observations - And the fact that ‘Boss asked her to do it. (She’s not cute, dang it!). “Who would even ask for that?” She wondered, but still grabbed the Pizza box. Orders were orders, after all. 

The address wasn’t far, luckily, and she got there with a minute to spare. Rereading the address to confirm it, she knocked on the door.

Meg had to admit, in all her time working as a delivery - Which means, about five weeks - The worst part was always the wait. Blue sky, calm street, pretty lamp post on her right. “Must be the lack of expectation. You never know what kind of customer might be on the other side...” She silently reasoned, watching and elderly couple cross the street. She knocked again.

“...Or maybe it’s just me being my usual impatient self.” She pulled her phone with one hand, holding the box on her hip, 18:31. No messages, as she put it back she noticed a sleek, expensive motorcycle parked on the other side of the street. “Nice,” Meg thought “ could do without all that pink though. Wonder whose is it.” 18:34, she knocked again, releasing a sigh of annoyance.

Company policies says that she had to wait ten minutes there, but Meg was already shivering in her not-that-warm leather jacket, besides the guy wouldn't like cold pizza, and he did mention she could... Meg knocked again 

\- Hello? I’m coming in - Meg supposed she should be suspicious of an order that explicitly says the door will be unlocked, and she also supposed that she probably shouldn’t invade a random house. On the other hand, she wasn’t going to stand in that cold for five more minutes. “Besides, it’s not Breaking and Entering if I’m _just_ entering” Logic Sound, Meg slowly opened the door, peeking in at the dark room.

The windows were covered, only slivers of light coming through. She could barely see the ground, just enough to notice the boxes of take-out and instant noodles littering the floor. “And they say my room is bad...” She slowly tiptoed around the room, taking some chinese food boxes from the table so that she could put the pizza there. She once again announced her presence, where was the guy?

Hesitantly, and very much tense, Meg slowly walked to the bedroom. The door was open, and she could hear muted sounds of the TV on the background. As she entered, being careful to not step on dirty laundry and other unidentified objects, she noticed someone sleeping on the bed with a helmet on.

She did a double take when she noticed the Helmet was actually the newest Virtual Reality tech. “Lucky guy” She thought, admiring the shining metal, “Sadly for you, I need my pay.” Meg thought with a devilish smile. The guy didn’t look much older than her, and from what she saw of his room he probably wouldn’t mind a small joke. Emphasis on probably. As she put both hands on the helmet, ready to pull it out, she felt her eyes being drawn to the TV, just as the headlines appeared.

_“...unplug the NerveGear. I repeat, if you know anyone that is using this”_ The reporter over the Bulletin News background was switched to a picture of the VR, the same one Meg had on her hands._ “Do not attempt to disconnect or otherwise wake the person up. Removing the VR Helmet will result in death.”_ Meg widened her eyes, stumbling back in shock, suddenly looking horrified at her own hands and at the guy on the bed. She raised the volume of the TV, sitting on the ground, still in shock.

_“Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of the game and currently the only person with control over Sword Art Online announced that he had purposely removed the option of “Logging out” from the game as another one of its features and thus, trapping them in the game. He then continued on to point out that trying to forcibly escape by removing the Nerve Gear would result in death. Friends and family members of some of the players that had ignored his warning, caused the death of 213 players. Officers are still not sure of his reasons, but....”_ Meg turned the TV off, hugging her own knees and looking to the bed. Still there, still with the NerveGear.

Slowly, she got up, searching his room for his wallet, which she found by his desktop table, and looked at his car license. “Tsuboi Ryoutarou, Age: 22…”. Meg took a peek at...Ryoutarou, comparing with his smiling picture. 

She shook her head, trying to rid of the depressing air of that dark room, and of the panic attack that threatened to come back. “Besides, the guy isn’t even dead yet. I bet they’ll find a way to get him out in a week or something. For now though…” She thought, dialing the police.

\- Er...This is S...Sato Megumi, there’s a guy using NerveGear at...No, I didn’t try disconnecting him...Uh, a...a friend, I guess...The address is… -


End file.
